User talk:Zoso159
Hi Zoso159, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 23:50, November 16, 2009 Userpage Ok mate so you start by clicking the "Edit this Page" at the top and then you can basically type anything you want to tell about yourself. Also the contents box is not something you can put on, it automatically appears whn you have more than one heading. If you want you can click the button on my page and copy copy my info and change it to suit yourself though it's not suggested kuz most people like things different. Oh and welcome to the wiki : D hope ya like it here : ) Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Click "more" at the top of the wiki and click manage widgets. Slide the slider over and click on the shoutbox. The shoutbox is what other users use to communicate. Oh it appears on the left hand side of the page a little ways down. Welcome Hiya matey, welcome to the wiki : D hope ya have fun here. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 00:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) HEY! welcome to the wiki! have fun! if you have any questions, you can ask one of the users on here. they're all very nice! bye!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Lord of Bloodwrath and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. My other account is Bluestripe the Wild. Ask me anything if you need help. I hope you enjoy it here! Bye! --Lord of Bloodwrath 01:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Zoso! I was just reading your user page and thought that would make a great Fan fic! only, you would have to wait till the [[Sable Quean]] is out, well, seeya later!--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* Hello Hi, Zoso! Welcome to Redwal Wiki! You should sign my 'friends' page. I noticed you like war novels and videogames. I'm also a big fan of both of those things! I love the CoD games the 1st one, played Modern War, and #5. And at the moment I'm reading Guests of the Ayatola by Mark Bowden. I have read just the first few chapters of Fly Boys but never got to finish. What other ones have you read? Neildown-- 01:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, you would have to give me a description of your character first. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) welcome fellow ferret! :D I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! for more info about me and you can go to my userpage... I'm taking spanish too, and I find it a bit of a pain, but it is a usful skill... I hope you have more fun than a human being should be allowed to have, here! XD--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Go Modern Warfare 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You remind me of Neildown. I'm Irish, too! Somehow, I'm always unlucky though. My birthday is close to Valentine's Day but I have no Romance Life. :P --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm of several different nationalities: I think mostly Polish, French, and Italian. Everybody says I'm very recognizably a Pollock person. If you 2 like to read stories like 'Flyboys', you should check out 'Ghost Soldiers' and 'Flags of Our Fathers'. Neildown -- 02:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) --Zoso159 02:36, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yea I am half Irish and may people don't know but I am also half Purto Rican as well I might also be part Austrian but my grandma died when my dad was 5 so I will have to look that up. I'm almost completely European. I know of a few of where my ancestors were from. My grandma does more of our ancestry. I don't know anything about my mom's ancestry. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. My dad never knew either of his real parents so we've never been able to look up all of his side of the family. Oh, and I agree with you on the saddest Redwall moments! I was so mad when Bragoon & Saro died. It was like depressing nostalgia for the rest of the day for me was a REALLY hardcore fan when I read it. Good times... Neildown-- 02:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) --Zoso159 02:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks to me finding a $50 gift card for Barnes and Nobel I was able to finish buying every Redwall book so now I own them all. I know my 7th grade LA teacher would be realy upset if she heard that because she wants to own them all and still needs Triss, High Rulian, Eulalia, and Doomwhite. She meet Brian in 1994 the year I was born for this autor talk thing our school did each year. She gave me one of his signuritures that she had for Redwall fans. Ha ha, so she's a big fan too? Thats awesome she gave you his autograph! My dad got Frazier's autograph in an airport before. Idk if he still has it. Neildown -- 02:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) --Zoso159 21:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I just got my gifts sent to me by my aunt in Arizona and I got call of duty modern warfare 2 and Skate pluse the repakedged version of Redwall but the thing is she got me the games for the PS3! I do not own one :( How I Came to Read Redwall I was surprised when you said "a kid on the bus." I can recall a kid on my bus when I was in the fifth grade who was talking about books he liked. Redwall was one (he described in with zest and glorious detail) and then he went on to Watership Down, which was how I came to read that as well...I had forgotten all about that until you messaged me!!!! Thank you for the nonstaligaga! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 01:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yea my momentume on reading kind of slowed down once I finished reading all of the Red wall books because the Dark tower books were so draged out so right now I am Garry modding all I need now is Windows movie maker so I can finish my first movie. Re:Signature Signature information can be found in the Manual of Style -- LordTBT Talk! 06:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) New Chapter Hey mate, I just added another chapter to my fanfic, check it out and lemme know what you think! --Akash.B 20:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wikis The best tip I can give you is to utilize the Help Wiki. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'm gonna approach my parents tomorrow about going... it looks likely if I ace my tests! You commented that you live in Illionois... so do I! I was just wondering if we found out about Redwall from the same person, because we have similar stories. His name was Joey and his last name started with an "A" (don't remember the rest!). Anyway, it would be awesome to meet up with people from the wiki... to really SEE them! That would be great! I wonder if Lord TbT is going... I'd like to meet him! Hope to see you there! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Zoso159! I Updated Gulo The Prince, Death is cold! Enjoy. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on my fan fiction! -Huntress Talk! 01:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for signing on my friends page! :) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Puppet Master is probably one of my favorite Metallica songs. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :( I am really sorry, but I won't be able to make it this weekend. :( My dad has to go on work call, so ther'd be no one to take me. I'm sorry and depressed... I was really looking forwards to meeting you and seeing the convention! Please tell me all about it, and I'll tell you about the Super Bowl. I hope you have a good time! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 22:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) update Hi Zoso. I didn't know if you wanted to be updated or not, but you can now read the update for 'the quest for martin's sword. Enjoy! update Update^ update for what story and what user said this? Update oh, that was me (Brockkers). I had the arrow pointing up so that I didn't have to repeat myself. I guess I should have signed... Anyway, another update for 'the quest fo martin's sword'. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 05:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I noticed your addition of one of Modest Mouse's songs to your favorite music section. I like their song Float On. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been? Hey Zoso, haven't heard from you. If you didn't know, I've followed your advice and updated my fan fic each Sunday. Check it out! --Akash.B 02:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Akash I've been here but I have been doing some work on the MAG wiki --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 02:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I see, and sorry about forgetting my sig. Btw, how do you like MAG? love it! the fighting is intense haveing 114 people charging at you with your clan mates fighting with you watching jets flying and bombs falling running and gunning with my MK.43 teir 2 LMG and just having fun it is a great game!--ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 02:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) lol me and my friend Joedo! (not his real name) went and prank called all of the people in our contacts and when they picked up we went and played Scatman's World untill they hung up and right now it is 9 pm where we are and Joey got his older cousin to listen to the whole song! my grandma started yelling at us in Spanish since she does not know English that well now we are going to call his friend Ryan it does not sound funny but if you were here you would find it quite entertaining! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 03:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) That sounds amazing! --Akash.B 03:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll gladly do a picture. So, not many specifications for him then? Well, I'll see what I can come up with! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 14:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Two Swords; Descent Chapter One: Going Home is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Your ferret is complete! I did a little editing on the computer to make the shadows show a little better, and used the paint function to touch up some stuff I forgot. Some of the shadowing is off too, so I might do some more on it later. thumb| --Neildown60px| Semper fi 17:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ummmmm why? which fanfic, will you give me credit for the creation of the character (in case someone who hasn't been here before thinks she's your charcter) and for what purpose do you need her? sorry :P i just want to get straightened out before i make a decision... i'm not, uh, trying to overwhelm you...--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Two is posted. Sorry if it's a bit short. I hope to put the next chapter (which will be longer) up Thursday.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Zoso. I am about to update The Quest for Martin's Sword. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 22:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Two Swords; Descent Chapter Three is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 23:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter four is posted. This is where it starts getting interesting.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... oi, yer new...at least i TINK yer new...oh, I'm terribly sorry,must've forgotten all about my manners, wot wot! i am Saleen Moonshadow, or just plain Rudd...whichever you like...im and artist here and i look foward to hearing from you! click on my name to go to my user page! Blacker than a moonless night and faster that a flying arrow, I AM OTTERWARRIOR! Otterwarrior 02:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) oooooh! i was like "henrtith's? who's that?" lol, yah, hethrin's sense of humor's great, that mixed with redwall is just perfdect XD "and now my minions, unleash your internet reference fury!" heehee--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks for signing up for updates! i been busy so i havem't had time to. hopefully there'll be one coming!!! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 19:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Update I posted half of Chapter Five. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hello answer my talk page.Lorgo galedeep 23:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water EEEEEEEEEEEE aye EEEEEEEEEEEEE Update Update on forbidden tales. I put up a preview, check it out! --Akash.B 23:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The rest of ch.5 is up--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Zoso. I updated 'The Quest of Martin's Sword' Enjoy! --Brockkers the Fearless 05:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ='UNGATT TRUNN'= Hallo, Zoso, old chap, Wot species are you, and wot do you need at my mountain? I am willing to let you in for some class-A vittles from Friar Hugo, or war counseling from myself and Siffener Medick. If you know Lord Brocktree or His Father or Son or great grandson, I cannot permit you into Salamungattrunn. Otherwise, by all means, come visit us. Thank you! --Ungatt Trunn Woe to Those that Cross the Earthshaker... 22:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Trunn's Reply' The Long Patrol is not welcome in my mountain! Only Medick, he is the single hare in the world I can trust, other than Brigadier Thyme. Feel free to come by, I have a whole system for first-time visitors: My Grand Fragorl will meet you a league away from the Mountain and accommodate you there, then show you in. Friar Hugo will feed you first and tell you about the food system, the crops we grow, the chefs in the kitchens, and his role as head chef. Then Stiffener Medick and I will meet you, and give you a tour of the mountain. Medick will take you into the Warboard's office, where he, as general of the army, will tell you all about the blue horde and our Military tactics. Then I will take you into the Forgeroom, where Cregga stays, and she and I will tell you about our weapons and their manufacture. Then Hugo will feed us in the grand dining hall with the Blue Horde captains, Medick, Fragorl, Cregga and myself, and after that we will wander on the beach and Stiffener will point out constellations in the sky. You are welcome to stay the night with us, and then break your nightly fast in the morning. Hugo will pack you a bag of vittles for your journey home, and Southpaw or Bobweave will accommodate you to my land's border. Feel free to visit again! Update Chapter Six is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update More for chapter 7. Promised an update and here it is. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New Chapter Chapter Seven is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update New Chapter of The Forbidden Tales. You know, the one with Yogroth, Flying Airship, and all that. Yeah, new chapter, check it out. --Akash.B 22:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Go to the Redwall Wars Wiki! There is a link on User:Danthemanb's page! Umrag the Destroyer 01:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:11, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge More on Chapter Eight. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On Two Swords; Descent.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. First part of Chapter Nine. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update FINALLY another update on ATOTM! Windy Wildbrush Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 22:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Zoso. Sorry for taking ages, but the update for The Quest of Martin's Sword is now up for you to read. So, Enjoy!--Brockkers the Fearless 04:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine is posted. Now the title of the fanfic will make sense. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC)